First Devilish Night
by Avaritia-Nyx
Summary: What happens after a drunken love declaration of Mephisto to Shiro? ShiroXMephisto, YAOI, rated M due to future chapters.


**First Devilish Night** **1 **[YAOI] [English]

Pairing: Shiro X Mephisto (Ao no Exorcist), R18

Fanfic inspired in this one: .net/s/7089062/1/Drunken_Kiss which, in short, Mephisto and Shiro was drinking at a pub, when Mephy taked the situation to say that he loved Shiro, being answered with a kiss. Also, by me personal interpretation, this occurred some few years before Shiro adopt Rin and Yukio.

My fanfic is about what happened after this.

Mephisto and Shiro had just finished a mission together and went to a good pub to drink and relax. There Mephy apparently got drunk by the wine, and seduced Shiro to telling that he love him. The priest at first didn't take the demon seriously, but as the other insisted, he corresponded his words with a kiss. _[For more details of this introduction, read the __Drunken Kiss__ fanfic that I linked above.]_

Their lips touched the other softly, Shiro's warm tongue entered Mephisto's mouth in a deep kiss. Their tongues moved ardently, as if there was a long time this moment was expected.

Their hands passed for the other's body, over the clothes. Shiro moved away from the kiss and went near the demon's neck, licking its extent. Fujimoto approached a hand to the opening of the shirt, seeking touch his skin, but was prevented by the demon.

"Wait, it's better to stop here."

"Why? Or you're going to tell me you're not enjoying?" Shiro answered with a brief but sad smile, disappointed "It was going somewhere good..."

"Heh..." the demon looked at him sensually, speaking close to his mouth. "Of course I am." licked his lips "But I think it's better go to a place more... comfortable. After all, I am still the director of the renowned Seijuuji Academy."

They went to Fujimoto's church since it's a reserved place and also it was near to the pub that they were, nevertheless against Mephisto's will, that would prefer a hotel or someplace more sophisticated. They talked few along the path, Mephy was blushing slightly, in a mixture of disbelief and anxiety, _"I didn't expected that a so feeble representation would bring some result, even less a so interesting one... "_.

There were two exorcists at the entrance of the church, organizing and cleaning it after the end of the activities. "Hi! Good afternoon!" Fujimoto greeted them smiling, and told them when he was nearer "I and Mephisto are going to have a meeting at the reunion hall, so please avoid interruptions."

"_Hall?"_ Mephisto looked intrigued to Shiro and walked near him "I was expecting at least a bedroom... You know, maybe your bedroom if it wasn't too noticiable." he said trying to persuade the priest. "The meeting hall it's the less suspect place and it isn't a bad one. Don't worry." Shiro grinned friendly.

The meeting hall was poorly decorated, with simple yellow walls and having just some old religious paintings along with a vase on a shelf full of books, at the corner of the room. At the center there was a circle table with eight chairs around it. More deep in the hall, near at the shelf, there was a red sofa of three seats.

Shiro stopped walking near the sofa and looked invitingly to Mephisto, which was observing with disgust the simple room. "Is it here?" asked, annoyed. Shiro smiled. Mephy went back to the door, going away, the place that already was bad had turned out even worse.

The demon was opening the door when he was impeded. A hot tongue played at his ear, while hands hugged him from behind. "Is it really important?" Shiro whispered at his ear.

"It's sure that ah..." the priest's hand was caressing the bulging spot over his clothes. "Perverted priest..." he said smiling, having fun with the situation while the pleasure sensation was making him forget about the previous irritation.

Shiro brought his body closer, touching the demon more intensely with his hand, while his mouth passed in the other's ear, nibbling it sometimes.

Although the fun was suddenly interrupted, Mephisto moved away of the priest's arms and looked at him seriously.

"Is there some problem?" Shiro asked, confused.

Mephisto grinned "Heh... hehehehhahhHAAHAHAHAHAHA", then he snapped his fingers, changing his clothes to a pink quimono with purple flowers and headed to the sofa _"It's getting better than what I expected at last..."_.

…...

It's my first fanfic, please leave a comment if you like it ^^

There are also two others chapters that are sketched, the fanfic is R18 due to then xD

There is a portuguese version avaliable at my page o/


End file.
